Encounter
by CoolRanchDoritos
Summary: Berwald is not good at emotions. He gets himself into trouble once meeting a reckless Dane. Contains DenSu/SuDen and minor violence.
1. Chapter 1

**O**nce ago in a little place known as Scandinavia lived the Nordic peoples. Sweden, Denmark, Norway, Iceland, and Finland. There was often little flicks and dramas between the Swede's and the Dane's.

Berwald sat in his room in a chair by the window sil. He looked out the window deep within his thoughts. Thoughts in which had been eating at him for a while now. Thoughts that he just couldn't remove from his head. Like he didn't even want to. Friends of his asked why he'd been so down. He'd always turn them away and go to sulk. '_Why is the sky blue? Why the grass green? Why do people laugh? Smile? Feel.. Why do we..feel?' _Berwald thought. A question he'd been asking himself for the longest time. Just then someone walked into the room. Berwald glanced at the person. They shrunk back a little and looked at him nervously. A shorter boy he was. "I..I just wanted to ask how you were doing.." Berwald stood up from the chair and walked over to him. "M'doing fine." Was all he said. His voice cold. The shorter fellow nods slightly and looks up at him. "But, are you sure?" "Hm. Ja." Berwald turned away to look out the window. It had started to mist a light rain outside. The boy let out a sigh. "Okay fine. But-" He was cut off when Berwald finally wanted to speak. "If y'really want to know. I've just been having a sort of feelings for one person. The kind that makes y'feel all 'fuzzy' inside." He paused. "It's that Tino person. Right?" The boy said. Berwald froze slightly and and glanced at him. "..Ja." He looked away again. "You can't just sulk over a person like that! Just face it..he will never l-" Berwald shot a burning glare towards the boy who just shrunk back even further. "Y'do not understand. Do y' ?" "I do. I'm just saying..it's hard to love someone who doesn't love you back.." Berwald pondered on the word 'love'. '_Bah! This couldn't be the right word!' _Although he does admit the strong feelings for Tino. "Just..let him go. And move on, Berwald. I know you can find another. There are many good looking people out there. Just find the one to your best fit." "..Y'can not make me love another." Berwald admited harshly. "Oh, bet me." The boy muttered and walked out of the room.

The next night Berwald had put on his jacket to take a walk. He was going to try and get the feelings for Tino off his mind. He walked outside. The cool spring breeze of night blew calmy against him. He shifted his hands to his pockets and watched at cars passed by. The moon glew bright and high up in the sky. A couple had passed him. He glanced back and seen how they were holding hands and taking turns giving one another a peck on the cheek. Berwald grunted and kept walking. '_Why can't I have something like that?_' He ran into a group of Danes. They all glared at him. Seeming to know he was Swedish. He mearly just looked at them without a word and kept up his walk. "Forbandet Swede." One of the Danes hissed. Berwald grunted and choose to ignore them. A man ran out from a corner, not watching where he was going, he ran into Berwald, crashing down onto him. "Gah !" He looked down at the Swedish man. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Berwald just stared up at him. Notcing the man's odd blue eyes. "Haha, Nice Matthias, you brought him down!" the pack of Danes scoffed. Matthias got up and held his hand out to help Berwald up. " M'fine.." Berwald spoke getting up on his own terms and dusting himself off. "By that accent, I can tell you must be a Swede.." Matthias looked him up and down. He didn't seem to have a hatefull look like the pack over there. The Dane showed a big grin and his eyes glittered brilliantly in the moon light. And what was with his hair? Berwald studied the features of this man. "Ja. M'Swedish. Are y'going to kill me for being this?" He finally spoke. Matthias shook his head. "No. I don't mind them. And the accents sound pretty cool too!" That grin remained on his face. "Oh, well that's a first." Berwald replied. The Danes made their way over. "'Ey Matt. Are you going to kill this trash yet or what?" One spoke. "Yeah, man if you only had your ax!" Another piped up. Berwald looked at them and then to Matthias. "Shut up guys. Killing him would be pointless. I mean, he is just like either one of us." Matthias responded. The pack hissed and snarled. "How dare you compare us to likes of this..this..THING?! Have you gone gal?!" A normal person would have yelled back, or struck a glare maybe. But Matthias, just looked at them calmly. "Come on now. I'm sure if we got to meet him he'd be a pretty cool person.." "Oh shut it, we're going to kill him now!" Berwald froze and glanced at them all. Matthias stood protectivly infront of him. "No. You are not." "Matt get out if the way!" "No!" "Fine we'll kill you then also!" Matthias didn't listen to their words. He just stood infront of the Swedish man and braced himself for any blows. Berwald felt a little guilty. He couldn't let these people kill Matthias. Or even him next. As the Danes reached for their weapons he wraps an arm around Matthias' waste and lifted him up over his shoulder and started running. Matthias gasped in surpise at this. The Danes followed after them but only for a little bit, getting tired out rather quickly. Berwald kept running until he thought they were safe. He skidded to a halt, panting lightly. Matthias remained over the Swede's shoulder. "You didn't have to save me. You should have just ran for yourself." Matthias said lightly. Berwald set him down infront of himself. "And let them kill y'?" Matthias stared up at the slightly taller man. "It would not have mattered. Everyone pretty much hates me anyway." He replied. "Oh really. I don't see why. Y'seem like a nice guy. I would be friends with y'." Matthias looked down. "It is not all that simple.." Berwald stared at him silence before putting a hand gently under the other's chin and lifting his head to look at him. "Just know, that I do not hate y'." He looked into the other's blue eyes. Matthias shivered lightly at Berwald's touch. "Okay." He answered. Berwald nodded and moved his hand away. "Good." Matthias smiled slightly. "I shouldn't be a daisy down anyway." Berwald stared at him. '_This guy..Matthias. He seems to try and be happy all the time, knowing he's got something eating at him. While myself, I just like to sulk away_.' Matthias felt the stare and silence of the other. His face warmed up a little. "I..I think I should get going. But before I do, can I ask your name?" Berwald didn't want him to go so soon. He answered anyway, "Berwald." Matthias nodded and waved a good bye before turning to run off. He watched the Dane go.

Berwald awoke in his bed. He sat up and yawned. He kept getting the image of that Dane's face in his mind. Those blue eyes glinting happiness. That grin of pure joy. Berwald shook his head and reached for his glasses, putting them on he seen the sunlight glow into the room from the window. He soon got dressed in proper afternoon attire. The thought of Matthias had just brushed away all thoughts on Tino. Words of the boy who spoke to him were true. Maybe he should move on. But what if the Dane just thinks of him as a friend. '_I can't be feeling anything for this man yet..I just met him. Maybe I should try and find him. Get to know him even more before I make my choice. I got to find Matthias again..somehow.._' He put on a light jacket and went outside. He didn't even know where to begin. He walked down to sidewalk he had lastnight. Surprisingly enough he seen the pack of Danes again. He sighed, but he also scaned them to see if he could spot Matthias. One spotted Berwald coming and tapped at the others to look. The 'leader' of the group stepped infront. "Well, look who decided to show his ugly mug around here again." He smirked. "If you're looking for Matt," He paused and chuckled. Berwald glared. "Where is he?" "I don't know." He smiled. Berwald kept the glare. "Tell me where he is, or y'will not be able to see again." "Oooh. I'm sooo scared. He's most likely laying in a ditch somewhere, or hopefully out in the middle of the road. Tch. Good luck getting to him.._in time_." The man laughed at the last two words. Berwald grunted and ran past them, looking all around. When he came put to the turn, he seen the rode busy with cars. He peered at the black to see if he could spot the Dane. Although he hoped not to. '_Oh please..let him be alive.._' He heard a faint and weak noise to his right. He turned his head to listen. The noise turned into a whimper. Berwald followed it's trail and found Matthias sitting against a dumpster. "Matthias?" The Dane blinked and quickly looked at him. "Berwald? How did you find me..?" He coughed up a little blood. "I..I had to see y'again. What happened?" Matthias looked down. The brightness of his eyes had been dimmed. "Matthias, please tell, me.." He walked near him and knealed down to eye level. Matthias refused to look at him. "Those guys..the ones that wanted to kill you before..they beat me up. Saying I shouldn't be friends with Swedish trash. I told them they were 'pathetic wastes of spaces' I..I didn't mean to..but they..they just made me so mad." His eyes teared up a little. Berwald stared at him. "It's not y're fault. If anything, it should be mine. I should not have even talked to y' in the first place. I didn't want to start trouble. M'sorry.." Matthias looked at him. "Don't be.." Berwald noticed how close Matthias was to crying. "Please, don't shed those tears. Y' have a bright personality and a kind soul. Don't let something like those people bring y' down. They are not worth y're tears." Matthias felt warmth coming back to his face as he looked at Berwald and listened to his words. Berwald looked down, a little embarrassed. Matthias smiled a little to him. Berwald noticed the smile, seeing him happy made himself happy as well. He smiled back. Matthias laughed a little, seeing him smile. Berwald stared at him. "Heh." They sat there just looking at eachother for a moment before Berwald spoke. "Come on." He stood up and helped Matthias to his feet. "Where are we going?" He asked. "Just walking." Berwald said and started walking. Matthias blinked and followed. They walked side by side. "So, Matthias, do y' have anyone y' hold dear to y' ?" The Swede asked, glancing to the other. "Well..there once was..but turns out I didn't feel the same for him..so we just broke things off." He looked down remembering it all. Berwald blinked thinking it was a bad question. "Oh..m'sorry.." "No no, it's fine." They walked on in an awkward silence. Berwald glanced to Matthias' hand, slowly he reached for it, not knowing how the Dane would react. He gently grabbed his hand and looked forward normaly. Matthias blinked and glanced down, a faint blush spreading across his cheeks and he looked up at Berwald who pretended like nothing happened. Matthias kept walking letting the other hold his hand as they walk. '_I wonder..I wonder if he likes me. More than a friend atleast. I know..I do. Maybe. He made me smile.. and I seemed to have cheered him up._ ' Matthias looked at him. "What about you? Do..you got a special someone ?" Matthias asked. Berwald shook his head and glanced at him. "Oh." The Dane responded. Berwald looked down. "Everything alright there, Berwald?" Berwald nodded slowly. "Ja.." Matthias stopped walking and stood infront of the taller man, still holding his hand. Berwald blinked and looked at him. Matthias let go of his hand and just hugged him gently. Berwald stood there not knowing what to say or do. "Matthias?" Was all he said. Matthias hugged him tighter at hearing his name. Berwald did what he thought was right, he hugged him back. He put his arms carefully around the Dane. After a few moments Matthias pulled back and looked up at him. Berwald looked back. He seen the redness of the other's cheeks and happy tint in his eyes. Seeing him give a smile made his own face grow red. "Matthias?" He repeated. "Ja, Berwald..?" "..Do you..feel for me...?" It was hard for Berwald to ask the question. And it didn't come out how he thought it would have. Matthias blinked. "J-ja..." He looked away, face redder than his own flag. Berwald gently put a hand on Matthias' cheek. "Jag älskar dig." Matthias looked at him, he smiled brightly. Berwald smiled softly in return. Matthias put his arms around Berwald's neck and leaned up, looking directly into his eyes. Berwald looked back. Matthias closed his eyes, kissing Berwald gently. Berwald closed his eyes as well, kissing back and slowly moving arms around Matthias' waist. They kept the kiss for what Berwald felt like was forever. Matthias pulled back and smiled to him. "I love you." Berwald smiled back, "I love y'also."


	2. Chapter 2

It has been nearly a week since Berwald has seen Matthias. He had looked all around for him. He was no where to be found. He hadn't even seen the 'pack' lately. He felt hollow inside knowing he was without the Dane. He dreamed of him every night. He needed to find him. The blue-eyed, blonde-haired, bright-spirited man that he 'felt' for. He sat on the end of his bed. It started to pour down rain outside. Berwald stared out the window. He seen little blurs. He thought he was just seeing things so he shook his head and looked away. Not a minute later was he tempted to look back. The blurs had gotten closer it seemed. He got up and looked out the window, just making out what these blurs were. He seen Matthias with a large ax and the pack had chased him near the Swede's place of living. There was only three 'pack' members left, Matthias was covered in blood. It was clear they were in a fight. Berwald felt his heart pound harder as he just stood there, froze and not knowing what to do. He wanted to help but his feel were glued to the floor. He seen the three attackers pin Matthias to the side of a building, shedding him of his ax and punching him in the face. Berwald twitched and looked around in his room. Spotting a sword he had not used in a while, he grabbed it and headed toward the main door. Running outside in the pouring rain, freezing cold he made his way over to the Danes. He put the tip of his blade to back of the biggest one's head. "Hey. Big an'ugly," The Dane growled and turned around, not caring about the blade. "I knew you'd come to save the poor and helpless shit." He grabbed the blade with his bare hand. Berwald glared and pulled back on the sword, slicing the man's hand. He held it back before slashing at the bigger in weight man. Meanwhile the other two Danes beat on Matthias. Matthias heard Berwald's voice. He struggled to break free, to just go and hug Berwald. All he could feel was hard and cold fists meeting his face, chest and stomach. One blow was so hard it made him yelp loudly. The bigger made his way behind Sweden and put a arm around his neck tightly. Berwald tried aiming the sword backwards to jab the man, but the man stole it and tossed to the side with free arm. Berwald stomped on the others foot as hard as he could. The Danish man growled and let go. "You uægte !"He snarled and turned Berwald around and grabbing him by the front of his shirt. "You will not make a fool of me or my people!" He shoved him against the wall, hard. Berwald winced. "J-just let Matthias go. Let him go and you can kill me if that's what you want." Matthias heard him. "No!" He yelled in protest before get struck hard in the face yet again. "So if I let the little traitor go, I get to kill you, huh?" Berwald nodded, "Ja.." Matthias yelled out again, "No!" The other two were singled let Matthias free but to hold him back from trying to stop the other. The bigger man lifted the taller man up and shoved him to the wall once more and forcing him down to eye level. Berwald just glared at him. He didn't even glance to Matthias. That would be more painful as he was sure this death was going to be. Matthias tried to removed himself from the other Danes, only yelling out to Berwald, "Berwald! Jeg elsker dig..! Jeg elsker dig!Jeg elsker dig!" Berwald closed his eyes and said lightly, "Jag älskar dig." He put his feet to his attacker's stomach and managed to push him back. He landed on his feet, seeing as the other at fallen back. He quickly picked up his sword and brought the point down on the others chest before he could get up. He looked to the other two. "Get y're dirty fucking paws off him."He told them coldly, lifting the sword out of whom used to be their boss. They stared at him wide-eyed and let go of Matthias. They soon ran away, knowing they would soon be killed if they messed with these two any more. Matthias fell down onto the cold wet ground due to his weakness. Berwald dropped his sword and went over to the Dane. "Matthias?" He picked him up and took him back to his place before the rain got even worse. Berwald sets Matthias down gently on the couch and goes to get him a blanket. While Berwald was gone Mattias sat up. He took his blood and water soaked shirt off, so he wouldn't get a cold. He noticed a few bruises on his chest and a small cut. He sighed and just sat there shivering. Berwald came back with the blanket and saw Matthias without his shirt on. He said nothing and handed the blanket to the Dane. "H-here.." Matthias looked up at him, taking the blanket. "Tak." He smiled at the Swede. "Y're welcome." He responded silently. He tried to glance away from Matthias but found it very hard to. He stared at Matthias' body like a dog looking at a nice pork bone with gravy painted nicely ontop. Matthias felt him staring and blushes faintly. "Why don't you sit with me..?" Matthias asked shyly. Berwald blinked and looked up to the other's eyes, "...Alright, if you want." Matthias sat up even more, giving room for Berwald. Berwald sat down and stares at the floor. Matthias set the blanket down and looks at Berwald. He put a hand on his cheek and made him look at him. Berwald had no choice but to look now so he did. He seen Matthias give a smile. Seeing this smile made Berwald blush a little. Matthias leaned in closer, winces because of his pain but gently pushes his lips to Berwald's. Berwald kissed him. Matthias kissed back and pulled away after a moment. Berwald moved in closer himself and kissed him again. Matthias' face grew redder and kissed back. Berwald slowly moved a hand towards Matthias' chest. He slowly slid his hand down, feeling him sofly. Matthias shifted slightly, for Berwald's hand was a little cold agaisnt his skin. He pulled back from the kiss and felt Berwald giving him many kisses in his neck. A small little nip here and there. Matthias moaned Berwald's named softly. Berwald looked into Matthias' eyes and just stared at him for a while. Matthias looked back, he could help it but his face grew really red. Berwald moved closer to Matthias and kissed him, pushing tounge into his mouth. He explored around a little before Matthias pushed his tongue against Berwald's. Berwald just moved his tongue up, across around and against the other's tongue before pulling back for a breath. Matthias slowly gets Berwald into a postion where he was under the Swede. Berwald looked down at him, face going red himself. Matthias smiled at him, wrapping arms around his neck and kisses him softly. Berwald kissed back and pushed a little closer to him, careful not to lean too hard against the brusises on his chest. Matthias slowly started taking off Berwald's shirt. Berwald let him and then giving Matthias' chest a few love bites. "mm Berwald ~" Matthias moaned lightly in his ear. Berwald flicked his tongue across Matthias' neck before biting gently into his shoulder. Matthias groaned, he'd let Berwald do whatever he wanted to him. Berwald layed against Matthias and licks up his chest to his neck. Matthias shivered and moaned lightly. Matthias moved his hands down Berwald's sides and slowly started to unbutton his pants. Berwald stared at the Dane, not saying anything but he was a little surprised. Matthias stopped and caught Berwald's gaze. He gulped slowly and blinked. The Swede just stared at him and unbuttoned the Dane's pants to she what his reaction is like. Matthias' blush grew deeper than what it already was but he said nothing. Seeing as Matthias gave himself the uke position, Berwald took off Matthias' pants and stares at his boxers, smirking at the print on them. Matthias blinked, and looked away embarassed. Berwald took off his own pants and just stared at Matthias again. Matthias covered his face with a arm. Berwald grabs Matthias' wrists and holds them above his head. " Y'face shows me cute. But this body y' have. It's very sexy." He told him before whispering suggestive things into his ear. Berwald kept one hand to pin down the other's wrists while he used the other to gently glide down his chest. Matthias shivered again. As Berwald started to gently stroke the other's stomach he kissed him. Matthias kissed back, slowly pushing his body up against the Swede's. Berwald pushes against him, breaking the kiss and he starts to grind against him. The Dane moans lowly and as Berwald kept moving this way the louder his moans got but he tried to stop himself. He just couldn't. The Swede made him feel so nice. He couldn't even use his hands to block out the sounds. Seems like Berwald was feeding off the Danish moans because the louder he heard him moan the harder he went and more tempted he felt to strip their boxers away and enter him. He decided he'd wait for the perfect moment, but for now he just kept grinding against his Danish uke. He groaned because it felt good, grinding against Matthias. He started to grind harder again Matthias, hearing him moan louder and struggle to muffle the sound. Berwald slowly stopped and Matthias looked at him, silent but gave a look that wanted him to keep going. Seeing as Matthias liked it, Berwald thought he was ready for what he would give him next. He kissed Matthias softly as a sign to not worry, and with that he slipped off Matthias' boxers and then his own. He smirked faintly at getting a deep red reaction on Matthias' face. Those blue eyes staring up at him. " Jag älskar dig." Berwald whispered softly to him before entering him with a groan, followed by a moan from Matthias. Matthias spread his legs for Berwald and uses the blanked to hide his face. Berwald kept up this motion in slow motion for a bit before picking up the pace.

The next morning Matthias lay sleeping on Berwald's couch wearing Berwald's shirt and tucked in the blanket. Berwald had showered and gotten dressed, he was now cooking breakfast. Matthias woke at the smell of food. He sat up and yawned. He looked around, forgeting how he got hear and what happened. He wondered why he was wearing this shirt, and why he had no bottoms. Matthias got up and found his way into the kitchen, seeing Berwald cooking. He walked over to him. Berwald turned his head slightly to glance at Matthias. "Oh, Good morning, ja?" Matthias blinked. "Why am I here ? N-not like I don't want to or anything!" All Berwald could reply was, "Jag älskar dig." Matthias blushed faintly.


	3. Chapter 3

Matthias just stared at the other. He smiled slightly and just kissed the Swede on his cheek gently. The continued to make breakfast. Matthias walked back over to the couch and picked up his clothes which he noticed were on the floor. He had not remembered what happened last night but he decides not to ask. He askes where the bathroom is and once told he went there to put his clothes on. He got dressed rather quickly and came out to see Berwald having the breakfast done and had two plates set out on the table and placing the food carefully on the plates. He sees Matthias and offers him a seat like a gentle man would and then took his own seat once the Dane sat down. Matthias looked down at his plate and seen smörgås. He glanced at Berwald who was sipping from a coffee mug. The Dane stared at the food blankly, he didn't want the Swede to ask why he wasn't eating so he slowly started to eat. Seeing as Matthias started to eat, Berwald started eating aswell, just a tad faster though. After a while once the Swede was done he got up and put his plate in the sink and began washing it. Matthias had not even eaten through have of his meal. He suddenly heard a little 'yip-yip' noise and looked down seeing a little white dog. He petted it gently and it started to lick his hand with it's little pink tongue. "Oh cute !" He said aloud. He froze realizing he spoke, breaking the silence. Berwald walked over and seen the Dane and the dog. He gave a smile. Matthias blushed faintly, the dog kept licking his hand. "I see y'met Hanatamago." Matthias sat up. "Eheh..yeah.." "Are you done eating?" The Swede asked. Matthias nodded and Berwald took care of the plate. The Dane stood up and the little dog, Hanatamago, nibbled at his feet. He looked down at the dog and smiled. The dog looked up at him and wagged it's little tail. Matthias couldn't help but kneal down and pet it. Soon Berwald came back over and Matthias stood up to look at him, the smile still on his face. Berwald put a finger under the other's chind and lifted his head up slightly, he then kissed him gently. Matthias kissed back, blushing a little. Berwald pulled away and took the other's hand leading him to the couch. He sat down and had the other sit next to him. The Dane looked into the other's blue-green eyes that looked into his own ocean-blue eyes. Berwald leaned in to kiss the smaller man, Matthias kissed back and felt the weight of the other push him back a little and he felt hands move to his waist. Matthias blushed at this and let out a loan moan when he felt Swedish teeth nip at his neck and suddenly he was pushed down to the couch. "B-Berwald.." The Dane said lowly. Berwald licked up the other's neck and nuzzled his chest. Matthias just put a hand on Berwald's back and let him do whatever. Berwald kissed him gently and put his hands up the other's shirt. The Swede started to tickle the Dane with a slight smirk. Matthias gasped slightly and shifted a little. Berwald kept tickling the other make him giggle a little. Matthias couldn't help but to giggle. He kept on and tried to stop it by shifting. "S-stop!" He protested happily. A moment later Berwald stoped and sat up. Matthias shifted so he was still laying down but he rested his head on the other's lap, looking at him. Berwald stroked Matthias' hair softly and just smiled. Hanatamago pranced over to the couch and jumped up getting Matthias' stomach and laying there. They sat together like this for a while when suddenly they heard a loud knock on the door. Matthias sat up and Berwald got up to go to the door. The Swede opened it and seen a dark figure-like man standing there. He had a peircing glare. Matthias glanced over and seeing the man he shrunk down. The man pushed Berwald aside and walked in. "Where is he?" Berwald grunted that this guy just barged in. "Where is who?" "The crazy haired-Danish." The man spoke with a dark and rather depressing voice. One of those voices that would send chills down one's spine, but Berwald was unphased by it. "Who's askin' ?" The man shot his icey glare at the Swede. "Listen, Swede, you tell me where he is or I will mute you." Matthias shook slightly in fear and wanted to help Berwald so he stood up. The man seen him and let an evil grin paint on his face. "There he is." Matthias let out a whimper and looked down. The man walked over, "You killed memember of our gang. And you killed Heller. My son. You killed him. Stabbed him right in the heart." It was acutally Berwald whom killed him. "For that you must pay for their lives." Berwald growled and walked over there. "Y'will do nothing to him!" The man, filled with hate, backhanded Berwald hard across the face making him fall down to the ground. "Berwald!" Matthias yelled. The man grabbed Matthias by the neck and lifted him up. Matthias gasped for air and tried to pull the big hand away. The man only held him tighter. The Dane's struggles got weaker and weaker and he tried kicking at the man, which didn't work. Berwald got up and fixed his glasses. He punched at the man's back. That didn't work too well since this man was rock-hard, he suddenly turned around and used Matthias to hit Berwald down. Matthias let out a mangled yelp and Berwald fell down once more. The man carried Matthias out side, and threw him down against the road. He took out a dagger and looked down at the trembling Dane. "You know I promised you the leadership of the pack. Did you really have to kill for it?" Matthias shook his head. "Nej, nej! Y-You got it all wrong! He tried to kill me f-"The man stommped hard on the Dane's chest. He knealed down and put the dagger to the younger one's neck. "No one ever told you yet.. I will tell you now. You are Denmark. You are the country you were born to. We are your people." The Dane's eyes widened. "I'm going to kill you, and comsume your blood, so I can become the country." Matthias was horrified at this, the man was crazy! He screamed for Berwald to help him. Berwald got up and went outside. The Swede seen what was going on and tried to help by kicking the man. Feeling the kick, the man stabbed his blade into Matthias' neck a little ways, drawing blood. Matthias gasped and the man stood up, kicking Berwald down with great force. Berwald growled and got back up, only to get kicked down again. Matthias coughed, blood coming from his neck. The Swede glared at the man and the man kicks him in the face. Berwald's head falls back and he sits up, nose bloody. The man ripped his dagger from the Dane's neck, he knealed down towards the Swede and forced fingers into his mouth and pulled out his tongue. Mattias put a hand to the wound on his neck and sits up, gasping at what he is seeing. "Nej!" He quickly tackled the bigger man and managed to knock him away from Berwald just in time. Berwald looked over and seen his sword near Heller's dead body from the other night. He got up and ran to get it. Meanwhile the big man pins the Dane down and punched him over and over in the face with mighty fists. Berwald return with his sword and raises it to stab the man, just as he brings it down, the man rolled over having Matthias ontop. Matthias yelped at the sudden shock of pain, he coughed up blood all over the man's face. Berwald's eyes widened as he realized it was the Dane he had stabbed and quickly removed the sword, tossing it to the side. Matthias collapsed to the side and the man got up with a grin. A pool of blood surrounded Matthias and the colour dimmed from his bright-bright eyes. "M-Matthias.." Berwald fell to his knees and looked at the bleed Dane. "Haha, looks like the noble Danmark has died!" the man laughed. Berwald glared up at the fat pig as he laughed and grabbed the sword. He got up and stabbed him quickly in the chest. The man did not expect this, once the sword was pulled out, he fell back hard and heavy. Berwald's face was shadowed and showed no emotion. He dropped the sword once again and went back to Matthias' side. Matthias closed his eyes and soon went limp. Berwald stared at the other. "What have I done? Matthias..please..please wake up." The Dane just lay there, warmth rushing from his body leaving him cold. Berwald kissed him, seeing if that would work. But of course it didn't. His eyes brimmed with tears as he was about to cry. "Matthias." A single tear rolled down the Swede's cheek and landed on Matthias' cheek. Berwald closed his eyes and started to cry silently over the dead Dane. Being a country, Matthias couldn't really die. His wound was healing slowly. Matthias started shifting a little, Berwald not noticing. The Dane opened his eyes slowly and seen the pool of his own blood around him, and the crying Swede. He slowly pushed himself up slightly by his hands. Berwald blinked and looked at him. "M-Matthias?!" He said, shocked and helped the other into a sitting postion. Matthias smiled a little. "I-I'm Denmark..." He said weakly and gave a small cough. Berwald stared at him. He was a country? That would explain a few things.. Berwald smiled, just at having to know his loved one was alive. The Swede hugged the Dane tightly and then he stood up, picking up the other bridal style and taking him back into the house. "Lets get y'out of these bloody clothes, shall we?" He said while taking Matthias into the bathroom and setting him ontop this counter edge of the sink. "I'll be right back." Berwald said and left the bathroom. Matthias sat there and waited. He was happy to know that he was a country. He always knew he was special. Berwald came back with a set of clothing which he set to the side. He started taking off Matthias' shirt. Matthias blushed faintly but let him. Berwald then started to unbutton and unzip the other's pants and slipping them off. He took a wet sponge and started cleaning up the now drying blood off a scar that has now formed. While doing this, the Swede still couldn't help but to stare at the Dane's build. Once he was finised cleaning up the other man he started to dress him with the new clothing. "Matthias.. m'sorry." Berwald apollogized. "I didn't mean to-" "It's okay. Ya were only trying to help." Matthias said and grinned, pulling the Swede into a long kiss. Berwald kissed back happily and when Matthias pulled away after a while, he couldn't help himself but to kiss him once more. Matthias pulled back after a moment. "Berwald..I'm tired..can we take a nap?" The Dane asked. Berwald nodded and picked him up carrying him to his bedroom. He set him down gently on the bed. Matthias crawled over to the pillows and felt how soft they were. He loved how plush the bed was and got under the soft blanket and curled up. Berwald smiled slightly and just stood there. Matthias poked his head out from the blanket. "Coming?" He asked, with such a cute face too. Those big blue eyes asked for Berwald to come lay with him. Berwald couldn't refuse, he took his shoes off and got under the blanket with Matthias, laying next the ball of Dane. Matthias uncurled himself and nuzzled close to the Swede, burrying his face into the other's chest. Berwald smiled. Once the Dane fell asleep Berwald sat up and took his glasses off, setting them on his nightstand. He then took his shirt off, so he could sleep better. He got back under the blanket with Matthias and pulled him closer. Matthias smiled in his sleep and nuzzled Berwald softly. Berwald soon fell asleep himself.


End file.
